Proximity payment devices are in widespread use. A well known standard for proximity payment devices has been promulgated by MasterCard International Incorporated, the assignee hereof, and is referred to as “PayPass”. A proximity payment device often includes a wireless communication interface to transmit a payment account number and/or other information to a point of sale (POS) system. The wireless interface often includes a radio frequency identification circuit (RFID IC) and an antenna to communicate with and/or receive a power signal from the POS system.
Some venues support proximity payment devices as a way to reduce the amount of cash that must be handled by the venue. Unfortunately, some attendees of a venue may not have a proximity payment device and/or other device that allows them to purchase goods and/or services without cash. Thus, a venue that supports proximity payment devices may nonetheless find that it handles more cash than may be desired.
To address the above and further reduce the amount of cash that must be handled, some venues have acquired the ability to incorporate a proximity payment device into a ticket to be issued to a customer and used to enter the venue. The proximity payment device is associated with the customer's payment account and allows the customer to make purchases at the venue without cash.